love and sex and magic
by purplepirategirl
Summary: Hook and Emma are finally doing the deed after Emma choses him after they return from neverland. Something goes wrong and emma fixes it. rated m for sex


**hey guys, haven't written anything in a long time and this is my first fic for captain swan! I was so desperate to write this all down, and I'm hoping I've done the idea justice. please forgive my rustiness haha and enjoy **

**warning : sex!**

Killian pushed into her one last time, sheer pleasure erupting across his face as his electric blue eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth when slack. She felt his grip tighten on her hip and his hooked arm slide under her pulling her impossibly closer to him. Emma who had been on the edge of her own release, screamed out in agony as she felt metal gouge her back. The pain rocketed through her, removing all traces of pleasure that Killian had skillfully built up. Emma could instantly feel the warm thick warmth of her blood seeping into the sheet below her.

Killian's eyes were focused on her the second she screamed. The blue depths now clear of his short lived release. A mixture of pain and regret that swam in them made Emma's stomach turn. Emma knew Hook had wanted this to be special. They had only returned from Neverland a week or so ago, and the minute they arrived back in Storybrooke Emma had made her choice. She wanted Hook, or Killian as he had requested for her to call him. Earlier that day he had declared his love for Emma, and Emma had admitted her love for him in return. She had surprised herself, not realizing how strongly she had been suppressing her feeling for him while they were in Neverland. Tonight was going to be their first time together.

He slid his good hand under her, lifting her hips gently so he could remove his hook from her. Emma watched his face the whole time, as his eyes moved from her own to his hook. She saw his face turn pale as they both saw the shine of Emma's blood on its tip. His eyes meet hers again, a horrified expression unmistakable within them. And then they were gone, leaving Emma looking at the celling of his cabin and a rush of cold air across her naked body as he rolled off her.

"Killian?" She asked to the room, attempting to roll over to see where he had gone, only to be greeted with a stabbing pain in her lower back. She tried to sallow the loud hiss that left her lips. Emma knew she had been unsuccessful when she heard Killian's rushed foot steps coming towards her across the hard wooden floors.

"Emma" finally came his voice, his tone as soft as it had been in Neverland when he promised to win her heart. She turned her head slightly to see Killian perched gingerly on the edge of the bed. He hesitatingly placed his good hand on her shoulder, gauging her reaction as if she was going to reject him.

"It was an accident" she barley whispered, trying to console him.

Without a word, Killian rolled Emma onto her stomach. Emma bit her lip to stop herself from making any sound that would give her pain away again. She watched his face as he studied the wound he had inflicted. She saw the self hatred flare up in his eyes before he turned round to grab something behind him. He turned back around with a cloth and a bottle rum. He began cleaning the wound, causing Emma to flinch when the rum burned her flesh. When he was finished, he leaned back slightly to study it.

"Its not too deep" he began, "Although its quite long in length."His voice was a faint whisper, making him sound like he was talking to him self more than Emma.

He began to patch up carefully, using a piece of cloth and some medical tape he must have swiped at some point during his stay in storybrooke. Emma continued to watch him.

"Emma" he began, finally looking her in the eye again since it happened"Im so sorry Ive done this to you"

He had finished dressing her wound, and helped her to sit up right.

"Please, it didn't even hurt that much"

Killian let out a short laugh, "Im not an idiot love, I know you were trying to keep quiet" He raised his hand up to brush some of her hair back of her face, an all knowing look hard in his eyes. Admitting defeat, Emma sighed, trying to give him a forgiving look.

Suddenly he bent over to the floor, picking up his shirt from where it has fallen beside the bed and handed it to Emma. She looked at it confused for a moment before he spoke again.

"I need to change the sheets darling, you've made a bit of a mess" he said with a small trace of humor. Emma looked behind her, a large bright red stain had soaked into the sheet where moments earlier she had been lying. Suddenly understanding why he had been so panicked, she stood up and pull his shirt on.

She watched him rip the sheets of the bed, noticing that he had never removed his pants. He began tugging at the stained sheet, and when it did not budge, he yanked harder, and harder. He let out an anguished cry before shredding the sheet with his hook. Emma watched in stunned silence as the remains of the sheet fell about him, he had his back to her, his shoulders heaving.

"Killian?"

She approached him slowly, putting her hand on his good arm she turned him to face her. He kept his eyes on the floor.

"Please" she begged "Please don't tear yourself up over this, its just a scratch"

"Its more than a scratch" He mumbled.

"Killian, look at me"

His stunning blue eyes raised from the floor to her own, his expression unreadable.

"Ive hurt you Emma, something I vowed to never do and here you are, cut up, scarred for life by my very own hook."

He leaned in, his mouth at her ear "Its frustrating not being able to make love properly to the woman Ive wanted for so long".

He pulled away, all anger gone from his eyes, just pure blue sadness.

Not knowing what to say, Emma took Killian's good hand in one of hers, and wrapped her other around his hook, as if it was his other hand. His eyes dropped to his hook before looking into her eyes again.

"It was just an accident Killian, and its not going to change how I feel about you"

He smiled a small sad smile that made Emma's heartbreak. She desperately wanted him to forget the incident. She sighed again and swayed her arms back and for, taking his with her. She looked at the hook she held in her hand, and suddenly something hit her.

"Killian love" she said, using his words," be still for me for a moment, I wanna try something." He looked confused, cocking his head to the side.

"Trust me" she whispered before closing her eyes.

She concentrated on the cold metal of his hook in one hand and the warmth of his in her other. She thought about his sadness and her desires for him, she thought about how he lost his hand in the first place.

"Emma!"

She opened her eyes just in time to see the magic purple smoke surround his hook, it became too thick to see anything for just a moment, before thinning again to reveal a hand.

Killian looked at his new hand, holding it up to his face to inspect it. He laughed in disbelief, turning his hand from side to side, before sliding it past Emma's cheek to the hair at the back of her head. He curled his fingers in her hair a few times, savoring the sensation. The whole time Emma continued to watch him, the smile on his face was growing into the full blown grin she already wore.

Placing his other hand on the opposite side of her face, Killian pulled Emma's lips to his. He quickly deepened the kiss, his fingers tightening in her hair. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, shivering in the feel of both his hands. When they finally parted for air, Killian rested his forehead against hers. He began to laugh happily, and Emma did too.

"Thank You" he breathed

"I can't believe it worked" Emma replied happily.

Killian slipped his hands from her face, down her neck, to gently squeeze both Emma breasts through his shirt that she wore. Emma giggled, sparks shooting through her where she could feel his warmth.

"It feels so good to be able to do that" he hissed, his eyes closing briefly. He then ran his hands down her body, and behind her, to cup her bare bum under his shirt. Emma yelped in surprise, and Killian's face displayed a devilish grin.

"Oh love" he said seductively "We are going to have some fun".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Killian lowered her on to the bed, gazing down on her like she was the most beautiful creature on gods earth.

"My beautiful magical goddess" he murmured into her neck as he joined her on the bed.

Emma felt her skin burn where he touched her, and they were now both totally naked, that was practically everywhere. It hadn't taken much to get them both hot for each other again. Emma could feel his hardness against her belly and a wetness between her legs.

Killian plundered her lips again, his tongue expertly exploring her mouth, before moving to her neck. Emma couldn't help but moan as he bit and sucked the skin near her shoulder, not caring that he was marking her. She felt him growl as she scraped her nails through his hair. He moved downwards, suckling on each her breasts. When Emma's hips began shift restlessly beneath him, chasing the contact she wanted so desperately, Killian chuckled against her breast, only fueling her fire.

"Ill take care of you soon love" came his assumed voice.

Emma reached down between them gripping his glorious manhood a little tighter than necessary, teasing him, causing him to groan.

"Is soon not soon enough darling" he said through gritted teeth.

"I know your egger for this too Killian" she tried to say seductively as possible, knowing she had succeeded when his eyes turned black with desire.

He grabbed her hips to pull her closer, when suddenly he froze. Emma shot him a confused look before realizing his hand had grazed her wound dressing.

"Its ok" she whispered reassuringly.

Killian slipped the hand on her wound to her hand, taking it in his new one, bringing it to his lips to kiss it gently before placing it by her head. Shuffling their hands into a position which he could brace himself off, while simultaneously lining himself up with her entrance.

Emma felt like she was going to come undone when he finally pushed into her, finally filling her in the way she burned for. He began to set up a rhythm, several short deep thrusts followed by a deep slow one that had Emma moaning his name uncontrollably. He began to speed up and all too soon Emma was once again on the edge of her own release.

"Come for me darling" he whispered sexily, the hand on her hip tightening and the other squeezed her own hand. He thrust into her once more, and Emma let herself succumb to the waves threatening to take her.

"Thats a good girl" she barely heard him groan as she writhed beneath him. In the midst of the throbbing sensation, she felt the wet warmth of his orgasm inside her as her walls pulled him in tighter.

Her name tumbled from his lips as he collapsed beside her, his two strong hands pulling her into his embrace as they came down from their first high together.

0000000000000000000000000

"How long will it last" He asked, finally breaking the long blissful silence. Emma turned in his arms to face him.

"Honestly, I don't know"

Disappointment flashed across his face briefly before he smiled that cheeky grin again.

"Well we better make the most of it then" he said naughtily, rolling on to her again.

"We better" Emma agreed before pressing her lips to his .

a/n **would love to know what yah think :) **


End file.
